


Imma Shove It Up My Peehole!

by ScoutFeather



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Filming, Masturbation, Photography, Porn, Solo, Voyeurism, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoutFeather/pseuds/ScoutFeather
Summary: Dakota wants to show the world what she can do.
Kudos: 3





	Imma Shove It Up My Peehole!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Imma Shove It Up My Peehole](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/558700) by Scout Feather. 



The camera turned on and came to life, illuminated screen and blinking red light. A steady hand behind it turned it around and a figure came into view; a little girl with a mess of short, curly hair, energetic and giddy, squirming in place as she struggled to stay still. Behind her, a white sheet pinned to a wall served as a backdrop to the scene, and next to her a pink dildo in the shape of a horsecock leaned to one side, perhaps below average for any stallion, but quite large next to her.

“Okay honey, it’s all ready. Why don’t you tell all the viewers your name and how old you are?” A soft male voice behind the camera spoke directly to the girl, who flashed a big toothy grin.

“M’names Dakota,” she said excitedly, “an’ I’m eight. I’m in Grade Three!”

“Honey...” there was a sigh behind the camera, “they don’t need to kn-”

“I like soccer and racing and when I grow up, I’m gonna be a Race Car Driver!”

“Very good, sweetheart,” he was clearly trying to move things along, “and what’s that beside you?”

The little girl cast a glance to the pink dildo, unreactive.

“It’s a big rubber donger.”

“No, that’s not the word we use,” he encouraged as gently as he could, trying to hide his impatience. The girl wiggled her little button nose, trying to think for a moment.

“Oh! Issa dildo!” She grinned at her cleverness, arms popping out to her sides and doing a silly little flap.

“Very good! And what are you going to do with it, Dakota?”

Her response was quick and prepared. “Imma shove it up my peehole!”

There was silence for a moment, a wordless exchange from behind the camera before she got the hint to continue. All smiles and giddiness, she scooted closer to the pink phallus and gripped it with both her tiny hands, feeling the texture and rigidness of it, caressing it up and down. It was already wet with lube, the fat tip glistening in the light, little strands of fluid dripping down the sides.

Suddenly Dakota turned herself around to face the wall and lifted her little bottom high. Tugging down her jeans and panties in one swift motion, her little butt was put on display for all to see. The camera centred and zoomed slightly, focusing between her legs at her little vagina, a plump set of lips nestled between her thighs, surrounded by unblemished pink skin and her small anus just above. She held herself there for a moment, hands pulling her legs and bottom apart, letting the camera soak in the view before she turned herself to the side.

It was awkward at first, kneeling down, her head between her legs as she fumbled with the base of the dildo in an attempt to have it curve toward her, holding it in place. The synthetic head flopped to the opposite side, lightly slapping against her bottom, which caused her to let out a cute little giggle.

“It’s all slimy!” she commented to no one in particular, still struggling to hold it in place.

Finally, after some fumbling around, it made contact with her girlhood. She rubbed herself around the tip, rotating her little bum and working some of the copious amounts of lube around her privates. When her soft lips were good and damp, glistening themselves in the light of the room, she let the head of the dildo rest against them.

Scrunching up her face in concentration, holding the dildo with her hands, she pushed her bottom back. With a grunt of effort, it rubbed back and forth on her slit. There were a few misses, sliding between her thighs or poking her in the butt, but on the third try, lining herself up again, it started to press between her folds. Her eyes widened in realization, feeling her lips start to part, cupping the head. Inhaling a deep breath, she gave a strong push, and the head pushed inside of her with a noticeable pop.

She squeaked out loudly, a cute, high-pitched sound that permeated the palpable silence. Her body shook and shivered for a moment, her teeth clenched, as she tried to get used to the sudden intrusion of so much all at once. At least two inches had popped in. The camera zoom in to show her pussy clenching and dilating against the head, matching with her gasps and grunts.

After a tense moment her body started to relax a little more and she let out a deep breath she’d been holding, only to start pushing further. In the frame of the camera, her little body started to take more and more of the rubber phallus as it descended into her. Inch after inch disappeared, her bottom getting lower and lower. Her breaths became shallow, her toes curling as she finally reached the medial ring.

The camera panned back out and focused instead on her face. Her eyelids were half-drooped, her tongue hanging from her mouth while a bit of drool hung from the end. Her face was hot, noticeably pink around her cheeks and ears, further emboldening her freckles. Her butt started to move back, pulling the dildo out of her, revealing that it was glistening with even more fluid, her own mixing with the lube that had been slathered on before.

A soft moan escaped her throat, the loudest sound she’d let out in a long time, as she pulled back until only the head remained inside. The camera positioned so that her head and her butt could be seen at the same time, dutifully watching as she squeezed and clenched. She re-positioned her legs, widening her stance, and pushed all the way back down to the medial ring again in one go.

Her back arched and she grunted loudly, biting back a little squeal as her body started to move out a regular quick pace, thrusting her hips back and forth on the slippery fake cock. Her little ass moved back and forth, letting it sink inside her incredibly tight love hole, only to pop back out a moment later.

She was pushing on the medial ring harder and harder each time, clearly intent on going further. After a few steady thrusts, she stopped humping long enough to reposition herself at the top once again, closed her eyes, and descended back down. She made it back to the ring with ease now that she was sufficiently loosened and lubricated inside, but unlike before, she didn’t stop there. The thick ring of rubber kissed at her pussy lips while the camera zoomed right in.

She clenched a few times in anticipation, before shoving her hips back, slipping the ring past her entrance and right into herself. Another loud grunt escaped her throat and she howled out into the room. She didn’t stop, pushing further and further down. Her body kept shivering, her fingers digging into the sheet on the floor in front of her, balling it up in her hands. Down and down she went, until at last, she touched the base, standing straight up on her knees.

She sat there for a moment, twitching and squirming, while the camera moved around to her front. Her weak legs spread open a little more, seemingly at the cameraman’s command, to reveal a little bulge in her tummy, poking out where the dildo should have been.

“How’s it feel Dakota?”

“Mmm. Biiiig. And waaaaarm.” Her fingers moved between her legs, rubbing at the top of her cunny, massaging her clit.

“And what does Dakota wanna do now?”

She looked directly at the camera with one eye open, her cheeks a rosy hue.

“I wanna keep pushing it inside until it makes me all tingly and wet until I squirt.” She said through bated breath. “Pleeeease can I keep going? I really really want it.”

“Alright, honey,” the voice chuckled, “go ahead and cum.”

She didn’t need more invitation than that. With both hands on the ground and one leg lifted, she started moving back up, all the way to the tip and slammed back down. Her hips found a steady rhythm of up and down, back and forth, in and out of her snug pussy. It looked so impossibly tight, but still, she kept going. She threw her head back, both eyes shut, clenching through her teeth, suddenly picking up the pace to the fastest she’d ever gone. Slam slam slam slam.

“Ohhhhh!” She moaned through clenched teeth. “I’m... getting all... tingly!”

“Gonna squirt, honey?” The voice behind the camera teased.

“U-uh-huh!” She grunted as she thrust faster. “Uhn! Uhnnnng!”

She screamed out into the air as a gush of clear fluid exploded out of her, soaking the cock and the sheet on the wall behind her. Her body convulsed and shook as she soared through her powerful orgasm, thrusting herself all the way to the base again, furiously rubbing her clit. Another squirt of fluid sent her reeling, falling face-first into the floor with the dildo still lodged in. She laid there, legs wide open, dildo nestled between her legs, and shook one last time as another, smaller orgasm rocked her to the core.

After a moment of her laying there, it started to appear like she had fallen asleep, or even unconscious, but then she moved. She crawled away, letting the fake stallionhood slip out of her while her body shivered intensely. After the tip popped out it sprung back to its usual stance, slightly leaning to one side, positively dripping with fluids.

Dakota sat up, her hair a frazzled mess, dripping with sweat, and looked into the camera sleepily. She buried a hand between her legs and rubbed around a little. The sheer contact seemed immediately sensitive to her, and she jostled at each micro-sensation until her fingers came back dripping wet. Looking straight into the camera, a sleepy little grin on her face, she stuck out her tongue and licked them dry, slowly and methodically.

Behind the camera, the tone in his voice was clearly satisfied.

“Good girl, Dakota.”

She sprung up at his compliment.

“Ice cream now, Dad?”


End file.
